


A Touch Above

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blindfolds, Kink Exploration, M/M, Married Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis wants to show Davos pleasure, as Davos has always shown him.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Touch Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



There were many things Davos found charming about his husband. Their marriage had been a surprise, and while Davos supposed it was meant as some kind of insult on the part of the king to wed his brother to a landed knight who had until only recently been a smuggler, Stannis had treated their hasty betrothal as the greatest honor. And on their wedding night, he'd proved to be an eager and attentive lover, despite his inexperience. They had been married nearly a year now, and every day, Davos found new things to love about him. 

For example, the way he could be so forthright about some things (usually related to his duties as master of ships) and so shy about others (usually related to his duties as husband). 

"Davos," he said quietly one evening. "I should like to ask you a question." 

"You may ask me anything." Davos did not look up from his knitting. 

Stannis cleared his throat and rustled the papers on his lap. "I am quite satisfied with what we get up to… in bed, so I would certainly understand if you did not wish to do what I suggest." 

"I will not know until you suggest it."

The tips of Stannis' ears were red. "It is…" He looked away. "It is extremely… peculiar." 

For a moment, there was only the clack of Davos' needles as he waited for Stannis to continue. 

"I have done many peculiar things," he said at last. There were very few things he would have drawn the line at, but he could not imagine Stannis had even heard of the things Davos might have classed as peculiar. He could not fathom what Stannis would consider to be peculiar. 

"I was wondering if… you would consider…" His cheeks were flushed now; Davos was beginning to feel the first stirrings of arousal. "Wearing…" 

Davos' mind raced through all the possibilities, each tantalizing. _Could he want me in silk robes he must unravel? Or perhaps one that barely covers my arse?_

"…a b-b-blindfold." 

"A blindfold?" 

Davos' surprise at the mildness of the request had clearly been taken for shock. "Forget I suggested it," Stannis said hurriedly, dropping all of his papers. "I would never make you do such a thing, I—"

"I would gladly wear whatever you wished me to wear, Stannis." Davos rose and set his knitting aside. Stannis did not look at him as he slid into his lap. "As much or as little." He squirmed a bit in Stannis' lap, pleased to feel his interest. 

"But I have no blindfold for you now," Stannis said, slipping an arm about Davos' waist for support. 

"I do." Davos reached for his scrap basket. Stannis had always insisted he didn't need to, not when he had been knighted and was lord consort of Dragonstone, but Davos was now glad he continued to mend his own clothes as he'd done at sea (and now, Stannis').

He extracted a long white strip of fabric and presented it to Stannis. 

Stannis looked at it appraisingly. "Are you certain, Davos?"

Davos smiled. "I trust my husband." 

Stannis looked truly flummoxed. "Now?" 

"Unless you had other plans."

Stannis frowned, as though he had needed a moment to plan. Perhaps he had not even expected Davos to say yes. 

Davos took the blindfold from him and covered his own eyes. He turned in Stannis' lap. "Tie me?" 

He heard Stannis' sharp intake of breath and felt his fingers brush Davos' as he took the ends of the blindfold. "Are you sure you don't want to walk into the bedroom yourself?"

"I trust my husband." 

Stannis seemingly needed no further telling. He tied the knot gently, taking care not to catch any of Davos' hair in it, though it was pleasant to feel his fingers brush through it to get it out of the way. 

"Not too tight?"

"Not at all." 

To Davos' surprise, Stannis rose without even speaking, swinging Davos in his arms. 

"Did you expect that?" Stannis asked.

"No," Davos had to answer honestly. "I did not." He nuzzled into Stannis' chest, sliding his hand over the breadth of it. He could not see him, so he had to touch him, his fingers straying up to his throat. 

And then they were moving, and he slipped his arms around Stannis' neck. He had long thought Stannis could carry him, though he had never dared ask. Even before their marriage, he'd been obsessed by his strong, thick arms, and he allowed himself to grasp Stannis' bicep which he now felt he had something of a right to.

"Impatient." He could hear Stannis struggled with the door and felt his weight being shifted in Stannis' arms.

"I must feel what I cannot see, mustn't I?" 

"I suppose." Stannis shifted his weight as they passed through the doorway. The next thing Davos sensed was the mattress under his back. 

"Can you undress like that?" Stannis asked. Davos could hear him disrobing. It was a tantalizing sound.

"I thought you would undress me." 

Stannis made a small noise of disapproval and Davos grinned broadly. "What did you have in mind to do to me, then, if not take off my clothes?" 

There was an indignant huff. Davos found himself enjoying having to be so attuned to Stannis' responses when he couldn't see him. "Very well." He felt the mattress dip as Stannis climbed onto the bed. "Boots first." Davos waited patiently as Stannis removed his boots perfunctorily and then peeled off his stockings. 

Then, Stannis slowly worked on his doublet and shirt, Davos trying to control his breathing as he waited for Stannis to get to his trousers. 

He was already hard as Stannis' fingers worked the laces, his fingers only grazing his cock and nearly making him beg for more. Stannis pressed a kiss to his belly as he pulled his trousers down, and Davos lifted his hips. 

Then there was nothing for a while and Davos was, for the first time, tempted to reach for the blindfold to see what Stannis was doing. When he reached up, Stannis pulled his hand away. 

"Not yet," he murmured in Davos' ear. "I want to show you pleasure, the way you have done me. So lie still and let me." 

Davos did as he was bid, as Stannis left a trail of kisses down his jaw and throat. His pacing was slow and deliberate, very like himself, as he left no inch of Davos' skin unkissed. 

Davos let out a sigh of pleasure. Stannis had clearly been paying attention to all the places he loved to be touched. His lips found a nipple next, as his fingertips traced feather-light patterns on Davos' belly. Not being able to see made him utterly surprised when Stannis' mouth found his cock, though that was what he'd been mentally begging for the entire time. 

He could not suppress his groan. 

"Was this what you wanted?" Stannis let his tongue trail lazily up Davos' shaft before sliding his lips over the head of his cock. 

Stannis had previously been cautious when taking Davos in his mouth—he had done it, but he had never taken him very deep. Now, though, it was clear he'd been paying attention when Davos had done the same to him. Davos only wished he was able to see it. 

His hips shifted involuntarily on the bed and he dragged his heels back, trying to prolong his pleasure. He reached blindly down, trying to slide his shortened fingers in Stannis' hair, for he had an inkling of how Stannis liked to be touched by them. 

To his frustration, Stannis let his cock go and caught his wrist. "You like this as well, I know," he murmured, before taking Davos' finger in his mouth. 

He did like this, so well that he did not even protest the abandonment of his straining cock. Being blindfolded meant all he was conscious of was the feeling of Stannis' hot, wet mouth, the flicks of his tongue, the pressure as he sucked. 

And then Stannis' hand was on his hip, turning him onto his side. 

He strained for any aural sign of what was to come next and his heart beat faster when he heard the clunk of the jar of oil on their bedside table. 

"Please, Stannis," he groaned, just as slick fingers slid inside him. Normally he enjoyed being teased before being fucked, but now he wanted Stannis inside him because he didn't know how long he could last. Not being able to see seemed to heighten the sensation and he pressed back as soon as Stannis was in position.

Stannis made the noise that Davos considered the closest he had to laughter. "Let me get settled." He kissed Davos' neck, suckling lightly at the sensitive skin, all the more so because he could not see. He was conscious of only that and the way Stannis' hands held him so gently. 

And then, he was easing slowly inside him. 

Davos shut his eyes behind the blindfold and arched back as Stannis began to hit the spot inside him cry out. 

"Stannis, I—" Somehow his hand found Stannis' shoulder behind him, as he clumsily attempted to kiss him. He could not manage it, though, and Stannis' hand was on his cock before he knew anything else. 

The suddenness of this, for he couldn't have seen him reach for it, was what made him come apart. 

The next thing he was aware of was a grunt from Stannis as he pulled out, himself satisfied. A second later, the dim world of their bedroom returned as Stannis removed the blindfold. 

"Well?" Dark blue eyes were full of concern. Davos lay still for a moment, simply taking his husband in, his flushed cheeks and mussed hair. 

"Stannis, that was…" He rolled over onto his back and reached up to touch Stannis' face. "That was wonderful." 

Stannis kissed his hand. "I am glad you enjoyed it," he said softly. "I wanted to show you pleasure… to do for you as you have done for me since we were married." 

"And I enjoyed it very much." He smiled. "But, Stannis, you have always given me pleasure." 

Stannis flushed. "I know. But I also know that I was… I did not know how…"

"We are exploring together." He kissed Stannis' fingers. "I could not ask for a better husband." 

"Thank you." Stannis cleared his throat. "I have other ideas. Things we might try." 

Davos settled into the pillows, the dim light from the fire seeming bright after being blindfolded. "Let us hear them, then." 

Stannis lay next to him, taking Davos in his arms, and, slowly and with much urging at first, began to relate what he had thought up.


End file.
